1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of festive candles used on cakes and other objects for celebrating red-letter days such as birthdays, anniversaries, parties, engagements, holidays, retirements, etc.; and more particularly concerns a festive candle assembly which emits an audible melody, musical tones, vocal rendition, song or spoken message when the candle is ignited and which ceases emitting audible sounds when the candle flame is extinguished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional candles used on cakes for festive occasions are generally cylindrical or tapered bodies of wax, tallow, or other solid fat with a an axial wick which is lighted to produce a flame of low intensity when burning. Such candles burn silently. Since they emit no sound they do not enhance the festivity of the occasion melodically.